A New Beginning
by tinylexie
Summary: At first, Lucius didn't want anything to do with Scorpius because he was afraid that he would repeat the same mistakes that he had made with Draco. But as soon as Lucius looked into Scorpius's eyes, everything changed.


**Author's Note: This was written before J.K. Rowling released the short story about Draco on Pottermore.**

* * *

Lucius didn't want to approach the newly-born Scorpius at first. It wasn't because of a lack of interest, nor was it because he didn't care about his grandson. Actually, it was because he did care about his grandson that he didn't want to approach the little baby.

To put simply, Lucius was nervous and afraid about being near Scorpius.

Nervousness and fear were not usually the type of emotions that anyone would ever associate with Lucius Malfoy, but nevertheless, he was feeling those emotions.

Lucius had made so many mistakes with Draco. When Draco had been born, Lucius had promised to himself that he wouldn't be like his father. But he had failed to keep that promise. Draco was lucky to be alive after all of Lucius's failures. And the fact that Draco was still alive had nothing to do with anything that Lucius had done. No, the only reason why Draco was still breathing was because of Narcissa.

Lucius was lucky that Draco didn't hate him. Lucius had hated his father for "ruining" his life, so it would have only been natural (only been right) for Draco to hate Lucius for the same reason.

Draco, however, didn't hate his father. In fact, as soon as Draco had learned that Astoria was pregnant, he had told both of his parents how excited he was that his son or daughter would have two sets of grandparents to love him and to spoil him.

Narcissa, of course, had been overjoyed about the idea of being a grandmother.

Lucius, however, had found it hard to be excited about the idea of being a grandfather. He had been a horrible father. There was no way he could be anything but a horrible grandfather.

Lucius regretted ruining Draco's life. Lucius regretted putting Draco's life in danger. There was no way that Lucius was going to do the same to Scorpius.

"Lucius," came Narcissa's voice suddenly, "come over here and meet your grandson."

The blond-haired wizard looked over at where his wife, son, Astoria's parents, Daphne, and Daphne's husband Theodore Nott were gathered by Astoria in the hospital bed.

Narcissa was the one currently holding little Scorpius. But she was now holding him out towards Lucius.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for, Father?" Draco spoke. "All of us have already had our turn with holding little Scorp. Now it's your turn."

All of them had joy and excitement clearly written on their faces.

Lucius slowly and reluctantly walked over to his family.

Narcissa handed Scorpius to her husband.

At first, Lucius didn't want to look down at his grandson. When he had first met Draco's eyes, he had truly thought that he would be a great father. Lucius did not want to delude himself into thinking that he would be a great grandfather.

But then Lucius felt something touching his face. It was one of Scorpius's little hands.

Despite himself, Lucius looked down and instantly met Scorpius's eyes.

In some ways, it was like baby Draco all over again. But in other ways, it was a totally different experience.

There were many similarities in the Malfoy men, but there were also many differences. And even though Lucius couldn't quite explain what it was, there was definitely something different about Scorpius's eyes. They were not Draco's eyes. They were Scorpius's eyes.

Scorpius was not like baby Draco. With baby Draco, Lucius had been thinking about his daughter Ara and all the other children that he had lost beforehand. Lucius had missed Ara and her other siblings so much that he had not loved and appreciated Draco as he should have.

But that was not the case with Scorpius. There had been no children before Scorpius. He was truly Draco's and Astoria's first child.

All of a sudden, all of Lucius's nervousness and fears disappeared. There was no way he was going to fail his grandson. There was no way he was going to make the same mistakes with Scorpius that he had made with Draco.

At that moment, Lucius made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it took to keep Scorpius safe from harm. Lucius would make sure that Scorpius would never have to face the same darkness and the same danger as Draco had been forced to face.

And this time, Lucius truly intended to keep all his promises.

Scorpius was Lucius's second chance to be the father that he should have been to Draco.

Scorpius was truly a new beginning for Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
